


Love in the Night

by hunter139



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Love, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter139/pseuds/hunter139
Summary: Post Crisis, Barry and Iris just enjoy a night in.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Love in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so after a while, I decided to do a one-shot focusing on what is currently my absolute favorite fictional pairing. And given the current plotline of Iris being trapped in a mirror with an impostor in her place, I really felt the need to do this.
> 
> Honestly, I'm been trying to do this for a while, but I could just never find it in me to write these two characters properly before the above... Still not sure I succeeded now, but here's what I've got.
> 
> So, I'm not sure where on the timeline this takes place, but it's definitely post-Crisis. And no, the Iris in this story is most definitely not the impostor.

Barry Allen arrived back at the loft in an instant, after a long day at both the CCPD and as the Flash. He smiled when he saw her waiting, reading one of her articles on her laptop. Her smile matched his when she saw him, closing the laptop and crossing the distance to wrap her arms around him.

"Iris." Was the only thing he said, embracing his wife and feeling her melt in his arms.

The loft may have been where they lived, but here, in each other's arms, they were truly home. Iris West-Allen was his best friend, his partner, his wife, his soulmate, his light in the dark, the absolute love of his life.

"Hey, babe." She said as she pulled back slightly, a soft smile on her lips. "Long day."

"Yes it was." He agreed, drawing her in for a deep kiss. "It's good to be home."

They spent the first hour or so cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire. They spent a good bit of that time chatting about their day, with Iris mentioning how the latest story for the Citizen had been a bestseller.

Barry hung on her every word as she spoke, he always did. When she stopped, Barry was silent, just beaming at her lovingly.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" Iris prompted, drawing another smile from Barry.

"About how much I love you."

And there it was. That love and devotion, that genuine honesty. All part of the man she had loved for her entire life. With a grin, Iris pulled him into a kiss, making out next to the fire as she started pushing him back against the couch, crawling on top of him.

"I love you too." She said, pulling their lips apart for a brief second before capturing his again.

The heat of the fire and their bodies only increased the passion between them. Her hands went to her shoulders while his went to her thighs, gripping them tightly as their mouths tangled together.

She broke off the kiss with a low moan when she felt the hardening length of him under his jeans pressing against her. Which didn't fail to trigger her own desire, as a pool of wetness began gathering between her thighs.

"Iris..." She responded to his breathless whisper with a kiss.

"Upstairs." She said in between kisses, grinding against him and increasing both of their passions. "Now."

In an instant, Barry and Iris were both in their bedroom and completely naked, Barry having undressed them both at super speed. Neither of them had patience for slow tonight. Iris fell back on the bed and pulled him with with her, until Barry was hovering over her on the mattress.

Barry's mouth descended to her breasts, licking and sucking and teasing her nipples, causing Iris to moan with impatience. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Barry." Iris moaned into his mouth, before breaking off the kiss and leaning her forehead against his. The lust in his eyes was a mirror of her own, and Iris didn't need to say anything else, instead grabbing his length and guiding it to her wet and dripping core.

Panting as he positioned himself over her, Barry slid home, bringing their moans tumbling out of both of their mouths as he started to move against her. Iris responded move for move, capturing his lips against hers as they fell into that all too familiar rhythm.

"Iriiiss." Barry drove himself deeper into her depths, his heart soaring with every bit of friction between them. Even after so many times, his love for her, joining with her, being one with her hadn't diminished one iota, and deep down he knew it never would.

With that thought, he knew that he had to bring them both over the edge. Running his hands over her skin as she did the same to him, he panted against her neck. Having been holding back, he felt Iris getting close, the speedster started vibrating his body.

"Barry, Barry!"

The vibrations instantly drove Iris over the edge, and she came screaming his name. Her clenching channel around his hard length drew Barry's orgasm deep inside her, and he screamed her name like it was the only thing that existed.

As it happened, Barry's speed went into overdrive and he brought them both into Flashtime, enshrouding them in lightning. The heavenly bliss of their climaxes lasted for what felt like an eternity, the raw and intense pleasure never ending until it finally did.

After they came down from their highs, Barry and Iris simply clung together, feeling their hearts beating. The physical release was always incredible, but it was that emotional closeness that they really craved. It flowed through them like lightning, in a way they couldn't explain.

It was something indescribable. He had loved her his entire life, that love for her never wavering for even a nanosecond. He was drowning in an ocean of love so wide and deep that he could never come back up. Not that he wanted to.

After catching their breath, the two lovers were at it again. Their positions went from sweet and sensual, to hot and passionate, well into the late hours of the night. To the point that they were both exhausted, Iris loving the fact that her husband had so much stamina.

She lay curled up against him, breathing in his scent, his taste, every minuscule detail of the man she loved. The man she always loved, the man she would always love for the rest of her life and beyond.

She loved him and he loved her.

Between timeline alterations, meeting their daughter from the future, the destruction of the multiverse during Crisis, and whatever other challenges they would face in the future, Iris knew that that single fact was the most unwavering truth in the universe.

"I love you Barry Allen."

"I love you Iris West-Allen."

Soon, they were both drifting off to sleep. As Iris found her eyes growing heavier and heavier, she could make out the sound of Barry softly singing. It was the same song that he had proposed to her with, the one that Kara sang at their wedding.

" _Can't say how the days will unfold_  
_Can't change what the future may hold_  
_But I want you in it_  
_Every hour every minute_ "

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this one-shot. What can I say? I just absolutely love this pairing. And to be honest, I don't think I really did them justice. Seriously, they really are the gold standard of the Arrowverse and superhero love stories in general.


End file.
